Selamat Ulang Tahun Tuan Hokage!
by Faris Shika Nara
Summary: "TIDAK TAHUKAH KALIAN BAHWA HARI INI ADALAH HARI ULANG TAHUNKU..."/"..tidak lupa kan.. kalau setelah ini kita akan merayakan ulang tahun Naruto-kun bersama ayah.."/"..Aku menginginkan kekasihku malam ini.."/ Spesial Fict untuk Hari ulang tahun Naruto... Walaupun belum saatnya... :-D RnR... please...!


**Disclaimer**©Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Story By** : _Faris Shika Nara _

**Pair **: Naruto X Hinata

**Warning **: Canon, ooc, typo dll.

**Title **: Selamat ulang tahun tuan Hokage!

_Ini adalah hari dimana seluruh semua Shinobi merayakan kemenangan mereka, berpesta-pora untuk memperingati hari dimana mereka berhasil mengalahkan Uchiha Madara. Hari dimana mereka kehilangan sosok seorang Ayah, Saudara, Suami, Istri serta Sahabat, hari dimana mereka bertarung mati-matian untuk memperjuangkan sebuah kata yang mempunyai arti yang sangat dalam yaitu 'Perdamaian'._

_Hanya dengan berpesta-lah satu-satunya cara untuk menghargai semua jiwa yang telah terenggut dalam perang, berharap mereka yang telah gugur dalam perang ikut tersenyum bahagia ketika melihat seluruh Shinobi yang masih hidup semuanya tersenyum, agar mereka tau bahwa kematian mereka tidaklah sia-sia. Kematian mereka membuahkan hasil sebuah senyuman pada semua orang yang ditinggalkannya._

_Semuanya bahagia, tidak ada yang tidak. _

_Sungguh?_

_Tidak, tidak untuk Shinobi muda yang menjadi peran utama dalam kemenangan perang dunia Shinobi ke 4 tersebut. Dia bahagia, tapi tak sebahagia yang lainnya. Dia tau, penyebab rasa kurang bahagianya adalah karena hari ini ternyata juga hari ulang tahunnya, hari dimana ia dilahirkan didunia, dan seluruh Shinobi tak ada yang mengingatnya. Dan yang paling menyedihkan, kekasih tercintanya juga tak mengingatnya. _

_" _TIDAK TAHUKAH KALIAN BAHWA HARI INI JUGA HARI ULANG TAHUNKU..."

Dirinya hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati ketika semua orang yang ditemuinya hanya mengatakan ' Kau hebat Naruto bisa mengalahkan Uchiha Madara,, Selamat ya..!'

_._

_._

_._

"Naruto-kun, kita naik itu ya..."

"I-iya"

Dia hanya bisa pasrah ketika lengan kirinya ditarik kesana-kemari oleh sang kekasih menuju setiap stand permainan yang berjejer rapi disetiap sudut desa Konoha.

"Berapa paman?"

"Untuk tuan Hokage dan kekasihnya... tidak usah bayar, Gratis!"

"A-aa terimakasih paman!"

Inilah keuntungan jika kau menjadi seorang Hokage, semua yang kau butuhkan, semuanya gratis. Dan ini adalah salah satu keuntungannya, kau tidak akan mengeluarkan uang sepeser-pun untuk setiap stand permainan yang kau datangi bersama kekasihmu.

"Hati-hati Hinata-chan!"

"Umm"

Sebuah perahu kecil mereka naiki, bergerak perlahan mengikuti arus sungai yang tidak terlalu deras, ikut terbawa dengan tenang seiring larutnya malam. Mereka duduk berdampingan dengan tangan masing-masing yang saling bertautan.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa Naruto-kun kelihatannya tidak begitu bahagia hari ini, padahal... ini kan hari yang sangat spesial?"

Mata Amethis miliknya menoleh pada sosok pria disampingnya, pandangan matanya terpaku pada sosok wajah tenang sang kekasih. Sementara wajah yang menjadi objek pandangan itu, menatap lurus kedepan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Dia tak bisa menjawab. Dirinya tak bisa mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Dirinya takut, takut dikira sebagai seseorang yang egois, mempermasalahkan hal yang bisa disebut sepele dan kekanak-kanakan. Jadi langkah terbaik yang diambilnya hanyalah diam.

"Apa Naruto-kun tidak suka pergi denganku? Apa Naruto-kun tidak suka berdua denganku?"

Mata Amethis miliknya berubah menjadi sendu seiring dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan, tangan mungilnya ia tarik dari genggaman tangan kekar milik kekasihnya, tubuh yang tadi saling menempel kini sudah berjauhan. Dirinya menundukan kepala, menyembunyikannya dibalik surai indah Indigo miliknya. Kedua telapaknya ia satukan saling meremas satu sama lain, tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis sementara kedua matanya terpejam dengan kuat.

"H-hei... Bukan seperti itu..."

Direngkuhnya tubuh milik kekasihnya dalam pelukannya, mencoba menenangkan perasaan sedih yang diperlihatkan kekasih tercintanya. Kedua tangannya secara bergantian mengusap garis punggung kekasihnya, sementara bibirnya berkali-kali menghadiahi ciuman lembut pada puncak rambut milik wanita yang ada di pelukannya.

"... Tentu saja aku senang, bisa pergi berdua denganmu adalah hal yang paling bahagia di hidupku.."

Ungkapnya khawatir. Tangannya berkali-kali mengusap pelan rambut indah kekasihnya berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tapi kenyataanya tidak.. hiks.. Naruto-kun tidak bahagia.. hiks.. dari tadi Naruto-kun hanya memperlihatkan senyum yang terpaksa padaku.. hiks.. Apa itu yang disebut dengan bahagia!?"

Tubuhnya meronta dalam kungkungan lengan Naruto, kedua tangannya memukul-mukul punggung besar kekasihnya bersamaan dengan air matanya yang terus mengalir.

Tak ia hiraukan, dekapan tangan pada tubuh kekasihnya malah semakin ia eratkan, wajahnya ia benamkan pada area leher jenjang milik kekasihnya, menghirup aroma memabukkan yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya, sebelum akhirnya membisikkan sebuah rangkaian kata tepat disamping telinga milik kekasihnya.

"Aku bahagia, tentu saja aku baha~.."

**Nyuut**

"Aww..."

Sebuah cubitan berhasil bersarang di kedua sisi pinggangnya, membuatnya harus menghentikan aksi yang sedang dilakukannya. Manik Sapphire miliknya memandang tak percaya pada sosok wanita yang ada di depannya.

"Jangan bohong padaku... Hiks.. Na-naruto-kun jangan bohong padaku.. Tak apa jika Naruto-kun tidak mau mengatakannya... Tapi Naruto-kun jangan bohong padakuu..u.. hiks..."

Kedua tangannya memukul tubuh Naruto membabi buta. Tidak puas dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya, tangannya segera meraih tas yang sedari tadi ia bawa kemudian segera melemparnya tepat diwajah Naruto.

"Hei... Hentikanlah! Kau mau kalau kita jatuh dari atas perahu?"

Umpatnya kesal sembari mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuhnya diatas perahu yang ia naiki.

Isak tangisnya bertambah semakin keras, kedua telapak tangannya terangkat untuk menutupi wajah sedihnya.

"Hiks... Hiks.. hiii..hiks.."

"Sst... Jangan menangis dong Hinata-chan..."

Naruto bergeser untuk mendekatkan lagi jarak duduknya, kedua tangannya terangkat, meraih kedua pergelangan tangan kekasihnya kemudian menurunkannya. Tangannya kembali terangkat kemudian segera mengusap lembut pipi putih yang dialiri air mata itu.

Dipegangnya lembut masing-masing pipi putih itu kemudian diangkatnya keatas secara perlahan.

"Aku minta maaf, maaf aku telah membentakmu, aku janji... Aku tak akan berbohong lagi padamu... Jadi kumohon, jangan menangis lagi.. ya?"

Suaranya yang begitu lembut dan terdengar sangat menyesal atas apa yang sudah dilakukannya berhasil menghentikan isak tangisnya, rasa sakit dalam dada yang bagaikan dikoyak-koyak satu kawanan singa kini terobati oleh ketulusan yang terpancar dari manik biru yang menatapnya penuh harap, ketenangan jiwanya seperti kembali yang kemudian segera menyelimuti kembali relung hatinya, membuat hatinya kembali merasakan ketentraman hati saat bersama sang kekasih. Sesaat kemudian, kepalanya mengangguk tanda menyetujui.

Naruto perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya bersamaan dengan gerakan matanya yang mulai terpejam. Memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut pada bibir tipis milik kekasihnya. Kecupan lembut dengan penuh rasa kasih sayang, sebuah kecupan lama nan lembut yang tanpa nafsu.

"Emmh"

Tangan Hinata langsung terangkat ketika merasakan bibir lembab milik kekasihnya mendarat dengan lembut diujung bibirnya, mencengkeram masing-masing lengan kekasihnya ketika mulai menikmati kecupan lembut pada bibirnya.

Cpk

Ciuman itu terhenti, keduanya kembali tersenyum memandang masing-masing. Rona tipis dapat dilihat di pipi keduanya. Kembali direngkuhnya tubuh kekasihnya, menempatkan wajah ayu kekasihnya diatas dada bidangnya. Mereka terdiam dalam indahnya malam, menikmati waktu indah kebersamaan mereka diatas sebuah perahu kecil, kedua mata mereka memejam menikmati kehangatan yang mereka peroleh dari masing-masing.

**Wuuush... Duar...duar... **

Sebuah kembang api besar yang meledak di langit berhasil mengagetkannya, membuat kedua mata sepasang kekasih itu langsung terbuka.

"Woow.. indah sekali..."

**Duarr**

Ucap mereka bersamaan ketika disuguhi pemandangan indah yang menghias langit diatasnya. Keduanya tersenyum di malam yang bisa dibilang paling indah ini. Salah satu dari tangan mereka saling menunjuk ka langit, menunjuk berbagai warna kembang api yang meledak menghiasi langit malam.

"Naruto-kun, Kamu tidak lupa kan bahwa nanti setelah ini kita akan merayakan acara ulang tahun Naruto-kun bersama ayah?"

"A-acara.. Ulang Tahunku bersama ayahmu?"

"Iya... Apa Naruto-kun lupa kalau hari ini juga hari ulang tahun Naruto-kun?"

"T-tentu saja tidak... Jadi Hinata-chan ingat kalau hari ini hari ulang tahunku?"

"Tentu saja... Tadi pagi kan sudah aku~"

"Emmh..."

Desahan lembut kembali keluar kala Naruto secara tiba-tiba melumat bibir ranum miliknya, mengecap secara bergantian bibir atas dan bawahnya. Matanya memejam menikmati setiap sapuan lembut daging tak bertulang yang menari-nari diatas bibirnya, yang kemudian mulai menyelinap masuk dari sela-sela bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka kala ia menghirup oksigen kedalam dadanya. Kedua tangan Naruto tak tinggal diam, jemari tangannya kini sudah bermain-main pada bongkahan kembar yang terdapat pada tubuh bagian depan dan belakang Hinata.

"Mmphft"

"Heh,, dasar bodoh!"

Cpk

Ciuman ganas itu terpaksa langsung terhenti ketika gendang telinga Naruto menangkap sebuah suara umpatan dari arah belakangnya. Dengan perlahan keduanya menoleh kebelakang, untuk sesaat, matanya langsung membulat ketika melihat siapa yang ada dibelakangnya sekarang.

"Kapten Yamato.."

Ucap keduanya kaget.

"M-mulai kapan Kapten Yamato ada disitu?"

"Sebelum kalian naik perahu ini, aku sudah ada disini... Kau pikir... perahu ini bisa bergerak sendiri tanpa ada yang menjalankannya?"

"I-itu..."

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum hambar sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sementara kedua matanya melirik kedua tangan milik mantan kaptennya yang memanjang, berubah menjadi sebuah kayu yang digunakannya sebagai dayung untuk menggerakkan perahu yang sedang ditumpanginya.

Hinata hanya mampu menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah yang melekat diwajahnya.

**Wuushh**

Sai terbang menaiki sebuah burung besar yang tercipta dari lukisan yang ia buat, diikuti beberapa burung disampingnya yang juga berasal dari jurus Lukisan hewan miliknya. Terbang melintas ke udara melawan arus angin malam yang begitu dingin dan menusuk.

"A-ah!"

Pasangan NaruHina itu sedikit terhenyak memundurkan kepalanya kebelakang ketika Sai mencoba bermanuver terbang rendah yang kemudian melintas dengan cepat di depannya.

"Siapa itu... Beraninya dia lewat didepanku dengan cara seperti itu! Akan kuhajar kau..!"

"T-tenang Naruto-kun... Itu Sai-kun!"

Tangan mungilnya segera meraih pergelangan tangan kekasihnya yang kini sudah berdiri diatas perahu sembari menatap Sai yang terbang diatasnya dengan pandangan geram.

"Sai... Beraninya kau!"

"Duduk dan diamlah Naruto, kau menghalangi pandanganku!"

"Tapi... Kapten Yamato~"

"Kau itu Hokage, bersikaplah seperti Hokage!"

"A-ayo Naruto-kun, kita duduk saja!"

'_Akan ku hajar nanti kau Sai'. _Dirinya hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati, bagaimanapun juga, dia tidak akan menang kalau harus berdebat melawan 2 mulut sekaligus, bahkan kalaupun dirinya cerewet, dia tetap tidak akan bisa menang. Kau tau, dari dulu main keroyokan memang tak adil, tapi selalu sesuai Harapan.

"Lihatlah ke Langit!"

Salah satu tangan Sai mencoba mengambil sesuatu yang ada di dalam tas kecil yang ia pakai di punggungnya, sementara tangan yang satunya memegang erat pada bagian leher burung yang ia naiki. Sesaat kemudian, ia membuka sebuah gulungan kecil yang ia keluarkan, kedua tangannya lalu segera membuat sebuah segel tangan diatasnya dan...

**Wuushh...**

"A-apa itu.."

Ucap NaruHina terkaget ketika melihat sesuatu yang meluncur keluar dari punggung beberapa burung yang Sai ciptakan.

**Duar...Duar...Duar...**

Berbagai ledakan terdengar di gendang telinga semua orang, termasuk 3 manusia yang sedang menaiki perahu kecil itu.

"I-itu.."

Untuk sesaat hatinya tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah dilihat oleh kedua matanya, kedua kakinya reflek langsung berdiri untuk memastikan, kedua matanya tak mampu berkedip setelah membaca tulisan yang menghias angkasa pada malam yang indah ini, kedua manik sapphire miliknya sedikit demi sedikit mulai berair diiringi rasa senang dan bahagia yang membuncah keluar dari dadanya.

Kaki jenjangnya ikut mulai berdiri disamping sang kekasih, senyum tulus terhias diwajah manisnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Naruto-kun!"

Ucapnya lirih, kedua kakinya sedikit menjinjit kemudian menghadiahi sebuah kecupan lembut pada pipi yang terdapat 3 goresan halus tersebut. Setelah berhenti, kedua tangannya segera ia lingkarkan pada punggung besar Naruto, menempatkan wajahnya tepat di dada bidang kekasihnya, dipeluknya erat dengan penuh kasih dan sayang.

"Hi-hinata-chan..!"

Dibalasnya pelukan lembut kekasihnya, wajahnya menunduk ia benamkan pada surai indigo milik kekasihnya, matanya memejam menikmati rasa bahagia yang dialaminya, dengan rasa haru kedua sudut matanya tak terasa telah mengeluarkan air mata.

**Selamat Ulang Tahun Tuan Hokage **

Itulah kalimat yang tadi sempat terpampang dengan jelas menghias langit, itulah yang akhirnya telah membuat dirinya menangis dalam pelukan hangat sang kekasih.

"A-apa itu semua perbuatanmu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya salah satunya, teman-teman dan penduduk desalah yang melakukannya!"

"Apakah kapten Yamato juga termasuk?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

"Yo...Naruto..."

"Guuk...guk..."

"Semangat masa muda Naruto-kun!"

"Kau memang layak mendapatkannya Naruto!"

"Hn"

Sorak-sorai dan tepuk tangan menggema pada malam itu, semua orang termasuk teman-temannya. Berdiri dimasing-masing sisi sungai dengan mulutnya yang terus berteriak memberi selamat, sementara kedua tangan mereka sedang asik bertepuk tangan.

"Terimakasih Hinata, Teman-teman, semuanya!"

.

.

.

"A-apa penampilanku sudah bagus Hinata-chan?"

"Sudah!"

Dia menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam guna untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya. Dirinya akan selalu gugup ketika akan bertemu dengan ayah kekasihnya itu, meskipun pertemuan ini bukanlah pertemuan mereka yang pertama kali.

"A-ayo Naruto-kun, ayah sudah menunggu kita!"

Diseretnya tubuh kekasihnya yang sedang berdiri mematung, membawanya masuk kedalam ruangan tempat dimana Ayah dan adiknya menunggu kedatangan dirinya dan kekasihnya.

"Selamat datang tuan Hokage!"

"Paman, anda tidak usah bersikap seperti itu padaku!"

Hiashi Hyuuga langsung pergi melangkah masuk setelah memberi hormat pada Naruto selaku Hokage.

"Selamat ulang tahun kak Naruto!"

"Terima kasih Hanabi!"

"A-yo Naruto-kun!"

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun ayo buat permohonan dulu sebelum meniupnya!"

Binar wajahnya kian terpancar kala ia melihat senyum sumringah yang tiada henti dari kekasihnya. Kedua tangannya memegang sebuah kue ulang tahun yang kemudian ia sodorkan pada sang kekasih.

Hiashi pun ikut tersenyum tipis saat melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari Putrinya. Matanya tak ada henti menatap pasangan muda yang ada di depannya.

Naruto dengan perlahan mulai menutup kedua matanya, dirinya adalah pusat perhatian bagi tiga orang yang sedang bersamanya saat ini.

"Aku menginginkan kekasihku malam ini!"

Dirinya mengucapkan permohonannya kemudian membuka matanya, sedetik kemudian lilin yang menyala diatas kue yang dipegang kekasihnya itu ditiupnya.

Hening.

Tak ada tepuk tangan setelah acara tiup lilin. Hinata terlalu malu saat mendengar permohonan yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya. Wajahnya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

Hiashi tak habis pikir, ia tak menyangka akan mendengar kalimat yang terdengar begitu hentai dikedua telinganya. Matanya melotot kearah pasangan NaruHina yang ada di depannya.

"Na-naruto-kun, kau t-tidak perlu mengucapkannya, cukup dihati saja!"

Bisiknya pelan.

"O-oh.. begitu ya..!"

"Aku tidak tau... Kenapa Konoha mau memilih orang seperti dirimu untuk dijadikan sebagai seorang Hokage..."

Hiashi memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba menjadi terasa sakit. Sementara Naruto langsung menunduk menyembunyikan wajah bodohnya.

"... Aku juga tak mengerti... Kenapa kau bisa memilih laki-laki sepertinya untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu!"

"Ayah, aku tau mana yang baik untukku... Aku yakin Naruto-kun tidak akan pernah mengecewakan aku!"

Dirinya menatap dengan yakin sosok ayah yang ada di depannya seiring kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Sementara Naruto yang mendengar ucapan kekasihnya langsung mondongakkan kepalanya. Rasa bahagia kembali singgah pada hatinya saat dirinya dibela kekasihnya didepan ayahnya sendiri.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!"

Ucap Hiashi singkat kemudian bangkit berdiri.

"Ayo, Hanabi. Jangan menjadi pengganggu!"

Hanabi langsung bangkit berdiri kemudian segera berjalan mengikuti ayahnya dari belakang.

"Jadi... Apakah permohonanku tadi bisa terwujud Hinata-chan?"

"Tentu saja Naruto-kun!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memulainya.."

Seringai hentai terlihat jelas diwajah tan milik Naruto, sedetik kemudian, Naruto langsung menerjang Hinata yang ada disampingnya.

"Emmph...!"

"Nah... ah..."

"pelan-pelan..nah...haah.. ah.. N-naru...!"

.

.

.

**End **

**Bagaimana menurut anda?**

**Review...! please...**

**Kenapa saya tidak pakai Obito sebaga lawan terakhir Naruto? Itu karena..**

**Menurut saya... Madara berhasil mengalahkan Hashirama.. lalu Madara menggantikan Obito menggunakan kekuatan senjutsu Hashirama... Jadi... Lawan terakhir Naruto tetaplah Madara Uchiha. Dan Naruto menang. Dan itulah salah satu prediksi saya...**

_Faris-Shika-Nara/Samarinda/2013-10-08._

_Review lagi..._


End file.
